


one gay two gay, red gay blue gay [ON HOLD/HIATUS]

by trash_noodle



Series: adventures in plasmashipping [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: (cough) Be More Chill (cough), (rip vine), Basically references to loads of other fandoms, But that's also to be expected from these lads-, Cole is pan, Every girl is a lesbian, F/F, For the uh - actual short written POV's, I love those two lesbians, I might add Echo in later- it depends, I'm gonna ignore the fact that it rhymes, I'm so sorry for making this btw-, Kai is a gay disaster, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NOW WITH MORRO BECAUSE WHY THE HECK NOT, Nya stans don't hurt me I love her too-, Nya's kind of an asshole but that's too be expected, Nya's name is annoying but I promise I'll change it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Marvel, References to Musicals, References to Voltron, Seliel is barely mentioned, Sexual References, Sky doesn't really have a big role, Team PurplPlasmaMagic 💜, The text fic that nobody asked for, There's gonna be angst lads, Yes I changed the tags, Zane is the only sane one in the group, and a lot of em too, because I stan trans Cole, because- idk, btw Cole is trans, but when she is she's the voice of reason, hhh too late, i'll try to update this more frequently i promise, jay-centric, meme references, she's just Nya's loving gf, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_noodle/pseuds/trash_noodle
Summary: grenboi: i'm going to become a youtubergrenboi: better yet a minecraft youtuberlesbean: lmao whatgrenboi: i'll be like wilbur soot but bettergay fieri: not possiblebegonethot: we all know @blugay is the certified dirty crime boy herebegonethot: after all he does kinda look a lot like himblugay: shut upblugay: i'm leavingblugay: do not compare me to wilbur soot again[grenboi changed blugay's server nickname to wilby soot]wilby soot: fuck you---OR the Ninja make a group chat which results in drama, embarrassment and of course lots of gay shenanigans (this fic updates slower than the time it takes for plasma to set in ashfajshfjasf)
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon & Morro, Morro & Jay Walker, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: adventures in plasmashipping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740946
Comments: 49
Kudos: 114
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. in which jay still has his endgame depression

group: “grenboi's fandom hangout”

members:

blugay (Jay)

The Hot Dude™ (Kai)

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

2:45pm

blugay: GUYS I'M GAY HELP

begonethot: jay r u drunk?

blugay: i'm 16 cole i'm not the legal age to drink 

blugay: besides 

blugay: if i could drink i'd try and drink all my depression away

begonethot: @everyone

begonethot: when jay turns 21 we aint allowinh him to drink

begonethot: hed probably kill himself thats why

blugay: :(

The Hot Dude™: i wouldnt let him anyways

begonethot: aw

The Hot Dude™: ?

begonethot: its adorable how much u care for him

The Hot Dude™: shut up cole

The Hot Dude™: jays my friend thats why i care for him

The Hot Dude™: and im not gay

blugay: ;w;

blugay: ight imma go cry now

blugay: bc i still have my endgame depression

begonethot: o god jay no

blugay: tony stark didn't deserve to die

blugay: and I fuckihn love sebastian stan 

begonethot: yh we KNOW 

The Hot Dude™: you do tells us every day bro

blugay: just need to get my point across

begonethot: what point ur all bent

blugay: exactly :)

nikonikonya: hey guys

Zane: Hello fellow teenagers!

nikonikonya: Zane you don't have to say that every time you greet us

Zane: I know, but I prefer to because it is the normal way to start a conversation. 

nikonikonya: sometimes I wonder how people don't suspect you're a robot

blugay: nindroid*

nikonikonya: what?

blugay: well while i was crying over endgame again i noticed you called zane a robot

blugay: and that terms is rather insulting 

blugay: so i came up with my own term

blugay: a nindroid bc he's both a ninja and an android 

grenboi: wow jay

blugay: thank you .w. now if you'll excuse me imma go cry some some

* * *

group: “purplplasmamagic”

members:

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

lezbeanleader (Seliel)

12:04am

grenboi: @nikonikonya add the rest of ur lezbean friends

nikonikonya: gotcha

_nikonikonya added redheadwonder and lezbeanleader to the group_

redheadwonder: remind me what the fuhck “plasma” is again

grenboi: its a term for jay and kai's ship

grenboi: we wanna set them up together because we know jays gay

lezbeanleader: like that wasn't obvious before

grenboi: and kai keeps feigning being straight

redheadwonder: yeah we know that bitch gay lmao 

grenboi: basically we ship them and are trying to figure a way to set them up together

lezbeanleader: OK so why purplplasmamagic then?

grenboi: well purple because when you mix red and blue you get purple

lezbeanleader: yeah alright i know that but why ship them?

grenboi: BECAUSE THEY'RE HOPELESS GAYS IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER RHATS WHY!

lezbeanleader: not gonna correct your spelling mistake?

grenboi: NO BECAUSE I DONT NEED GRAMMAR 

nikonikonya: okay new plan guys

nikonikonya: we ingore kai and jay so they'll be forced to talk to each other instead

redheadwonder: sweet plan babe

nikonikonya: thanks babe 💛

redheadwonder: 💞

begonethot: yh cool plan but what do WE do until then?

redheadwonder: idk 

* * *

group: “grenboi's fandom hangout”

members:

blugay (Jay)

The Hot Dude™ (Kai)

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

1:02am

The Hot Dude™: literally nobody is online and i wanted to do a call

blugay: oof

The Hot Dude™: oh hey jay

blugay: what's up?

The Hot Dude™: eh stuff its fine tho 

blugay: when someone's says its fine it means it isn't fine. trust me i know

The Hot Dude™: yeahhh but i dont wanna talk about it here 

blugay: fine dm me or just call me

blugay: either way i'm fine with it

The Hot Dude™: i'll call you

* * *

call: 

members: 

blugay (Jay)

The Hot Dude™:

1:11am

dialogue:

Jay: “You okay Kai?”

Kai: “Uh...no not really.”

Jay: “Okay, what's going on?”

Kai: “A lot of stuff…(sigh)... I just...I'm having a lot of trouble facing my identity. If you know what I mean…”

Jay: “Kai you're asking a homosexual about having troubles facing their identity. Of course I know what you mean.”

Kai: (laughs) “Yeah...but the thing is...I think I might actually be gay.”

Kai: “Um Jay you still there?”

Jay: “Yeah I am. Uh when did you realize?”

Kai: “A few months ago. But I never really told anyone about it.”

Jay: “Not even Nya?”

Kai: “Especially not Nya! She'd rub it in my face that she always knew!”

Jay: “Oh right, yeah.”

Kai: “Yeah and—”

Jay: “What? What is it?”

Kai: “I'll text you. I have a feeling Nya might be listening in on our talk.”

Jay: “Oh. Okay I'll talk to you in a bit.”

Kai: “Yup.”

* * *

DM

members: 

blugay (Jay)

The Hot Dude™ (Kai)

1:23am

The Hot Dude™: thanks for the talk jay i think i really needed it

blugay: don't worry about it ;3

blugay: if you have anymore troubles about facing your identity i'm always here to talk

The Hot Dude™: i will

The Hot Dude™: thanks again jay

* * *

group: “purplplasmamagic”

members:

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

lezbeanleader (Seliel)

1:32am

nikonikonya: GUYS I JUST OVERHEARD KAI AND JAY ON THE PHONE AND KAI ADMITTED HES JAY

begonethot: KAI IS JAY

nikonikonya: GAY*

grenboi: SJWVSKSVSKSVSIW FINALLY

lezbeanleader: like we didn't already know that

begonethot: I CALLED IT I FUCKHN CALLED IT!

Zane: So does that mean we can now forcefully make Kai and Jay admit their feelings for each other?

nikonikonya: no not yet zane

Zane: Then what?

nikonikonya: leave it all to me 

nikonikonya: i have a plan…

* * *

group: “garmadon is a dork”

members:

mamakoko (Koko)

garmadork (Garmadon)

Jackie Chan (Master Wu)

grenboi (Lloyd)

3:45pm

mamakoko: yay family group!

garmadork: heyyyyy koko

mamakoko: oh shit family group

* * *

group: “grenboi's fandom hangout”

members:

jayskier (Jay)

The Hot Dude™ (Kai)

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

16:53pm

begonethot: jay what is ur username?

jayskier: sebastian stan is old news

jayskier: well not really i still stan him

begonethot: …

jayskier: i watched the witcher and am now in love with jaskier 

begonethot: why aren't you like this in real life?

jayskier: what do you mean?

begonethot: crazy af with no filter

jayskier: ah right

jayskier: well you see when i text you guys i'm not an emotional wreck 

jayskier: and especially with my mood swings

jayskier: never know when imma have an episode 

begonethot: alright makes sense

begonethot: but on text ur like the most confident person ever

begonethot: besides kai of course

jayskier: yeah well anyway as i was saying jaskier is hardcore gay like me

jayskier: and i love him 

The Hot Dude™: whoa jay you watched the witcher?

jayskier: yup

The Hot Dude™: brb

_The Hot Dude™ changed their name to Kaiskier_

jayskier: SHWHAGDJDGEH

jayskier: YOU'VE SEEN IT

Kaiskier: of course

Kaiskier: seriously dude who hasn't seen it

Kaiskier: geralt is my favorite or maybe i'm biased because henry cavil is my kryptonite

nikonikonya: that joke was lame kai

Kaiskier: ;3 nah it was awesome sis

Kaiskier: you just have poor humor

nikonikonya: have fun with your matching names boyf

grenboi: riends 

jayskier: if that was intended to be a be more chill reference imma lose it

nikonikonya: it was ;)

jayskier: hhHhhhhhhHHHHhh

grenboi: dont you like be more chill?

jayskier: noooooo i don't

grenboi: whyyyyyy?

jayskier: bad memories

begonethot: basically at that point jay was convinced he was straight and had a lot of internalized homophobia, we went to see the theater play and then he realized he was actually gay after saying and i quote

jayskier: don't cole

begonethot: “jeremy has such a nice ass i wish he could be my boyf-riend” 

Kaiskier: hhhhhHhhhh

begonethot: he was ment to whisper it but ended up yelling it while the ppl were still acting

begonethot: it was an awkward moment 

jayskier: you ass

_jayskier has left the group_

grenboi: great cole nice job!

Zane: Oh. Did you guys share the embarrassing story of when Cole, Jay and I saw Be More Chill?

nikonikonya: YOU WERE THERE?

Zane: I was.

Zane: And it was very humorous.

_Kaiskier added jayskier to the group_

jayskier: great zane you takin a dig at it too?

Zane: I don't know what you mean by “taking a dig at it” but if you're implying that we're joking about the Be More Chill incident you are correct.

jayskier: damn you zane

jayskier: well imma go fanboy abt jaskier now

jayskier: baiiiii

grenboi: wait jay you and kai are on patrol tonight

jayskier: i thought cole and zane were doing patrol tonight

grenboi: they have a date so we changed it

Kaiskier: you couldve told us before

jayskier: fuck

jayskier: i forgot to wash my gi

jayskier: damn you lloyd


	2. in which kai is a fucking dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is a dumbass that's all I can say

group: “lez-bean squad”

members:

nikonikonya (Nya)

Pixal (Pixal)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

lezbeanleader (Seliel)

18:12pm

redheadwonder: pix why dont you have a cool nickname like us?

Pixal: Are you suggesting redheadwonder is a “cool” nickname?

nikonikonya: oof you had that coming babe

redheadwonder: i thought you were supposed to support me nya

redheadwonder: im hurt

nikonikonya: dont take it personally ily

redheadwonder: ily2

lezbeanleader: i'm starting to think having you guys in the lezbean squad is a bad idea

lezbeanleader: you're both dating and it's making me depressed cuz i don't have anyone

redheadwonder: aw dont feel bad u will find someone eventually

lezbeanleader: eventually as in never?

nikonikonya: never

nikonikonya: kidding

nikonikonya: seriously dont kick me

lezbeanleader: i won't

redheadwonder: oh thank fuck idk what id do without nya

nikonikonya: sky you're literally killing me rn stop

Pixal: Have you guys finished your school projects for tomorrows engineering class?

lezbeanleader: yup

nikonikonya: WAIT THAT WAS TOMORROW?

redheadwonder: oh oh oh shit

nikonikonya: i'll ask kai if he's done it 

Pixal: I am pretty sure Kai worked on his project yesterday with Jay.

nikonikonya: oh did he now?

redheadwonder: babe, what are you thinking?

nikonikonya: nothin…

redheadwonder: don't confront them

nikonikonya: i wasn't gonna confront them sky

nikonikonya: well not entirely…

lezbeanleader: DONT YOU DARE RUIN THEIR RELATIONSHIP

redheadwonder: let them figure it out for themselves babe

nikinikonya: mmmmm

nikonikonya: alright then

nikonikonya: but if they don't end up connecting soon i swear you'll owe me $50

redheadwonder: they'll connect trust me babe

* * *

group: “garmadon is a dork”

members:

mamakoko (Koko)

garmadork (Garmadon)

Jackie Chan (Master Wu)

grenboi (Lloyd)

19:32pm

mamakoko: I was thinking that we could all go on a family trip somewhere tomorrow since Lloyd's off school.

grenboi: oh god do we have to mom?

Jackie Chan: I'm up for it

grenboi: im definitely not 

garmadork: Oh come on son it'll be fun!

grenboi: with you? it wont be…

garmadork: Alright that's just hurtful

garmadork: You're grounded

mamakoko: You're not entitled to parenting rights Garms I decided whether he's grounded or not

garmadork: Well I must have some sort of right since I'm his father!

mamakoko: You lost all rights the moment you threw him off a building multiple times

garmadork: Are we STILL talking about that?

mamakoko: YES we ARE

grenboi: uh uncle wu can i skip family day tomorrow?

Jackie Chan: Sure, I didn't really want to go anyway

grenboi: thank god

mamakoko: Wait Lloyd you're still coming and that's final

grenboi: but ive got homework

mamakoko: Do you fail to remember that I forced you to do every single piece of homework last night?

grenboi: ugh

mamakoko: Love you!

grenboi: ugh

garmadork: Love you son!

grenboi: UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH

* * *

group: “grenboi's fandom hangout”

members:

jayskier (Jay)

Kaiskier (Kai)

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

22:31pm

jayskier: ugh lloyd i swear when i get the chance i'll kill you

grenboi: are you guys back now?

jayskier: ONLY

jayskier: we seriously need to talk about relationships getting in the way of things

grenboi: i dont follow

jayskier: of course

jayskier: i'm saying that just bc cole and zane had a date doesn't excuse them from patrols!

Kaiskier: yeah me and jay weren't ready for patrol you ass

jayskier: thank you

jayskier: now i have backup

grenboi: sure let your boyf-riend defend you all you want imma sleep

jayskier: okay first that was a terrible joke, second, he's not my fucking boyfriend alright?

Kaiskier: yeah

grenboi: sure sure alright tomorrow zane and cole are definitely on patrol is that good?

Kaiskier: good 

Kaiskier: bc for four nights in a row theyve had their “dates” and me and jay were forced to patrol again

jayskier: yeah surely nya was available or something?

grenboi: nah nya was on a date with skylor tonight

Kaiskier: how could i forgot

Kaiskier: forget*

grenboi: @everyone remember the time when kai had a crush on skylor???

begonethot: who could forget?

nikonikonya: he was crazy about her

Kaiskier: okay guys very funny

Kaiskier: i was confused okay? my feelings were conflicted

begonethot: nah u totally wanted to bone her

nikonikonya: cole 

begonethot: right ur gf sorry but its true!

nikonikonya: can't argue with logic

Kaiskier: I DID NOT WANT TO BONE HER

Zane: I beg to differ.

Kaiskier: zane not you too!

Zane: You would often talk about her and how sure you were of your feelings towards her.

Kaiskier: and then she started dating nya and i saw that they were happy and let go like any normal person would do

begonethot: yh but its hilarious

Zane: You were so lovestruck.

Kaiskier: guys stop

jayskier: c'mon guys remember when i had a crazy crush on nya? didn't we all agree to let that go? i think it's unfair that your teasing kai for this it was a stupid crush!

Kaiskier: exactly, thanks jay

jayskier: no problem

jayskier: so why don't we just bury this in the past where it belongs?

begonethot: okay then…

nikonikonya: i'm down for that!

grenboi: sure sure

Zane: I will remove those two events from my memory.

Zane: What are we talking about?

jayskier: hhhhh well this was an eventful night i'm pretty much drained so instead of being hella gay for jaskier i'll just sleep

* * *

DM

members: 

jayskier (Jay)

Kaiskier (Kai)

22:56pm

Kaiskier: ugh thanks for that there btw

Kaiskier: i was so close to breaking my phone

Kaiskier: you already asleep?

jayskier: nope

jayskier: can't really sleep too much on my mind

Kaiskier: oh what's up?

jayskier: i'd say nothing but you'd probably catch onto that wouldn't ya?

Kaiskier: yeah i would

jayskier: okay then

jayskier: there's this guy i like and i don't know how to tell him

Kaiskier: okay before we continue is this guy sebastian stan or jaskier?

jayskier: no though i wish it were hehe

jayskier: no he goes to out school and i was thinking of asking him out but idk if he'll say yes

jayskier: heck idk if he even likes me!

Kaiskier: whats his name?

jayskier: can't tell you that

Kaiskier: is he a friend?

jayskier: you could say

Kaiskier: whyd you come to me for advice?

jayskier: idk you seem like the type of overly confident guy that could ask out someone

Kaiskier: just say to him something like; i really like you and i dont wanna mess things up, but would you go out with me?

jayskier: i really you and i don't wanna mess things up but would you go out with me?

Kaiskier: exactly! thats all you have to say!

jayskier: okay

jayskier: thanks i guess

Kaiskier: no problem! good luck jay!

Kaiskier: (draft) i love you

jayskier: (draft) it's you dumbass

* * *

group: “grenboi's fandom hangout”

members:

jayskier (Jay)

Kaiskier (Kai)

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

8:38am

begonethot: guys check the messages in the other chat

Kaiskier: other chat? we have another chat?

begonethot: shit

begonethot: no no we dont

Kaiskier: oml you guys have another group and you didnt add ME

Zane: That is not true, Jay is not in the group either.

begonethot: zane ily but pls shut up

Zane: Oh the group that we promised to never mention to Jay and Kai.

begonethot: zaaaaaaaane

Zane: :)

Kaiskier: zane is that an emoticon?

Kaiskier: holy shit cole what are you teaching your bf?

begonethot: the essentials

Kaiskier: okay back to this secret chat, what is it about?

begonethot: uh

begonethot: @everyone help

nikonikonya: what is it

nikonikonya: oh shit

grenboi: is there a problem?

grenboi: should we meet?

grenboi: shit has my father decided to take over the city again?!?!?!

grenboi: SOMEONE ANSWER ME PLEASE

Kaiskier: uh nothing like that lloyd

Kaiskier: i actually found out about this other group that you guys have been keeping from me and jay

grenboi: OH SHIT THATS WORSE IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE DAD THING

Kaiskier: dude, what?

grenboi: you guys dont need to worry

grenboi: the secret group is only for ppl in relationships

Kaiskier: wait what?

grenboi: yup, y'know nya and skylor cole and zane oh and i met this cute guy who works in the flower shop his names michael and i fucking adore him

Kaiskier: so this secret group chat is basically just for ppl in a relationship 

Kaiskier: thats not fair

nikonikonya: sorry bro, no single pringles allowed!

jayskier: wtf did i just wake up to?

Kaiskier: the others have a secret group that theyve been keeping from us and its only for ppl in a relationship so were excluded because were single

jayskier: oh makes sense i guess

Kaiskier: yup oh yeah did you do the thing?

Kaiskier: oh shit shouldnt have said that here

nikonikonya: oooooooo what thing?

begonethot: 👀

jayskier: nah its fine he didn't say anything anyway

Zane: Who didn't say anything?

jayskier: i tried asking out the guy i liked but he didn't say anything and he's a dumbass so yeah

begonethot: sorry jay i hope ur okay

jayskier: i'm fine

nikonikonya: that guy really is a dumbass

Kaiskier: especially if he said nothing to you

jayskier: ?

Kaiskier: im just saying your cute

Kaiskier: uh i mean your a nice guy and anyone would be a dumbass not to date you

jayskier: wow okay?

Kaiskier: IM JUST SAYING YOUR OKAY

jayskier: uh huh

jayskier: i'm gonna watch voltron now

* * *

group: “purplplasmamagic”

members:

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

lezbeanleader (Seliel)

9:01am

nikonikonya: cole you ass! what if they found out???

begonethot: sorry im not really awake yet!

begonethot: but they didnt so at least theres that!

nikonikonya: yeah but they could've

grenboi: guys kai's totally into jay

lezbeanleader: do i have to keep saying that was obvious?

lezbeanleader: i mean you can tell they both have it out for each other

Zane: Oh you mean how Jay attempted to ask out his crush who said nothing and left Jay in a midst of emotional despair and heartbreak?

nikonikonya: you got all that from a text zane?

Zane: No it's pretty obvious.

Zane: Kai was the person he attempted to ask out but obviously since Kai is a “dumbass” he didn't say anything.

lezbeanleader: cole thank god your bf has a brain

begonethot: ik its what i love about him 

Zane: I love you too 💕

grenboi: this is just so wholesome

redheadwonder: so how do we get these two dumbasses together once and for all?

nikonikonya: it's gonna be harder than i thought

nikonikonya: how about we all agree to meet up at the arcade or something, then cancel at last minute so jay and kai are the only ones left?

redheadwonder: not bad babe

begonethot: sounds pretty easy

Zane: I'm sure it'll work!

grenboi: hehehehhe it's a date

grenboi: uh for them i mean just to make that clear!


	3. in which kai and jay go on a date...sorta

DM

members: 

jayskier (Jay)

HotTopic (Kai)

12:13pm

jayskier: i'd make fun of your nickname but i can't be bothered

HotTopic: something wrong? you usually tease me every chance you get

jayskier: yeah it's probably bc i'm tired

HotTopic: you know that secret chat the others have?

jayskier: yeah?

HotTopic: i dont think its what they say it is

HotTopic: last time i checked lloyd didnt have a boyfriend

jayskier: and lloyds allergic to pollen so why would he go into a flower shop?

HotTopic: exactly 

jayskier: they're definitely covering something up something they don't want us to find out

HotTopic: surprise birthday party maybe?

jayskier: my birthdays not for months

HotTopic: neither is mine

jayskier: what could it be then?

HotTopic: i have no idea but we have to find out

jayskier: maybe they're plotting against us?!

HotTopic: what do you mean?

jayskier: maybe they're plotting against us to kick us off the team?!?!

HotTopic: okay i dont think theyd go that far jay calm down

jayskier: oop sorry-

HotTopic: idk what it could be

jayskier: mmm

HotTopic: get that plotting thing outta your head jay they wouldnt do that

jayskier: we'll see who's wrong when they end up chucking us out on the streets, homeless!

HotTopic: we both have homes???

jayskier: my parents could disown me and nya could disown you!

HotTopic: stop texting in class jay

jayskier: NO 

HotTopic: whos in your class anyway?

jayskier: cole and nya

HotTopic: do they look like theyre gonna kick us off the team?

jayskier: no but i heard nya say something about “purple plasma magic” 

HotTopic: and that means?

jayskier: idk she just said it

HotTopic: is it code for something?

jayskier: idk maybe

HotTopic: should we ask them what it means?

jayskier: no bc then they'll know that i was listening in

HotTopic: oh

jayskier: let's just leave it for now it probably means nothing

jayskier: or its one of cole's weird sexual jokes or something

HotTopic: ugh probably

* * *

group: “grenboi's fandom hangout”

members:

jayskier (Jay)

HotTopic (Kai)

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

14:36pm

grenboi: ugh everyone knowing my identity sucks you guys are lucky

jayskier: not really

grenboi: whyyy it SUCKS

jayskier: well at least you still get attention whereas we just seem like your “sidekicks” half the time

grenboi: where did you get that from?

jayskier: the news

jayskier: bro the attack today they literally gave you the glory and called us your sidekicks

HotTopic: its true and it really pissed me off

HotTopic: of course no offense to you lloyd

begonethot: yes no offense o great green one

grenboi: wait are you guys mad at me?

jayskier: no not you, just the news

jayskier: i mean cole literally stopped a tower from falling on hundreds of school kids and the news decided to compliment your amazing fighting stance instead

grenboi: it sucks

grenboi: i'm really sorry guys

nikonikonya: its not your fault lloyd

Zane: Yes it's not like we risk our lives everyday while you get all of the credit and attention!

nikonikonya: its fine!

grenboi: sure it is

jayskier: zane no offense but i think you kinda made it worse

nikonikonya: what about the plan guys?

Zane: The plan?

nikonikonya: let's go to the arcade! i hear they have new games AND a new cafe!

jayskier: y'know that doesn't sound like a bad idea

jayskier: i'm definitely up for it!

HotTopic: sure i have nothing better to do anyways

grenboi: alrighty! but im wearing a mask

begonethot: sure something before the unexpected patrol me and zane have to go on tonight

HotTopic: totally jay's fault

jayskier: hey! you played a part in it too!

HotTopic: my bad hehe

Zane: I would be thrilled to go to the arcade!

jayskier: what time?

grenboi: how about 5?

* * *

group: “purplplasmamagic”

members:

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

lezbeanleader (Seliel)

16:54pm

nikonikonya: we agreed for the arcade thing and kai and jay are set to go!

redheadwonder: FINALLY

grenboi: whoa carefully skylor it hasn't even happened yet

grenboi: but it will

begonethot: so we just tell them something came up as soon as they get there?

nikonikonya: yup

nikonikonya: once kai or jay messages in the main group we'll just say something came up

nikonikonya: kai knows im hanging with sky today and thinks i'll make it with her

nikonikonya: boy is he wronggg

* * *

group: “grenboi's fandom hangout”

members:

jayskier (Jay)

HotTopic (Kai)

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

17:12pm

jayskier: uh where the heck are you guys?

nikonikonya: something came up and i had to take sky to the dentist is everything okay?

jayskier: uh no i'm literally the only one sitting at the table and it's really awkward

nikonikonya: is kai not with you?

jayskier: no kai isn't with me!

nikonikonya: shit

jayskier: what? 

jayskier: what about the others?

begonethot: cant make it my moms forcing me to do that assignment we got in physics class

Zane: And I am helping Cole with his physics assignment. Mainly because he's dumb and can't figure out simple solutions by himself.

begonethot: okay zane thats just hurtful

Zane: I love you 💕

begonethot: i love you too but seriously that hurt

grenboi: sorry can't make it

grenboi: my moms making me stay at home for

grenboi: family day

grenboi: ugh

jayskier: fine well i'm leaving, can't stand sitting here alone with people staring at me with pity like i've been stood up for a date

* * *

Jay stared at his phone for a couple more seconds before sighing and getting up. He was about to start walking away when someone caught his eye.

Kai walked in, as if he were in a hurry, immediately he spotted Jay and ran towards him. Chest heaving, eyes scanning the area wildly.

“Where are the others?” Kai asked, still panting for breath as he flops down into the seat opposite him. Jay decided to sit down too, glad that at least _someone_ arrived. 

“They bailed on us,” Jay replied, “up until now I thought you bailed too.”

Jay only now realised how quick his own breathing was and how close he came to having a panic attack. He forced himself to remain calm, not wanting to make a public scene.

The two sit there in awkward silence for many moments. Jay doesn't know what to do, of course he's never been in a situation like this before. Just him and Kai. Him and Kai- the guy he'd asked out, the guy he loved- holy shit what was he going to do.

“Maybe we should just go—” Jay started to move and walk away when Kai's hand caught his shoulder, he looked back to see the taller boy grinning and immediately all fear Jay felt before vanished in a moment. Oh God he was so handsome…

“We came here to have fun, and we're gonna have fun.” Kai said, “it'll be fine, trust me.” He added reassuringly. Jay nodded once, and he let Kai grab his hand gently and lead him away.

 _Oh God he's holding my hand he's holding my hand he's holding my—_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he sees Kai looking at him. _Shit did he say something? I wasn't listening! Shit!_

“Are you okay?” Kai repeated, he seems concerned for Jay, “if you really don't want to stay we can leave.”

 _No. I'm not going to ruin our date- wait uh I mean our hangout or whatever. I won't ruin it with my socially awkwardness!_ Jay vowed silently.

“No I-I want to stay with you.” Jay said, not as strong as he hoped.

Kai smiled warmly at him, and Jay swore he saw something like a blush creep up Kai's face, or maybe he was imagining it, because Kai doesn't like him. Does he?

Jay blushed himself, realizing the fault in his decision not to wear his usual scarf today. Instead he'd chosen to wear a blue hoodie, a bad decision, really. 

Kai dragged him off towards one of the arcade machines. To Jay's dismay, it was a claw machine. Let's just say he despised those things entirely.

“These things are impossible to beat!” Jay hissed under his breath, “you'll just be wasting your money!”

Kai looked at him and grinned again, making Jay's heart flutter in his chest, “impossible? Who told you that?” He slipped in some money and the claw came to life, “remember Master Wu always said that nothing is impossible,” he reached down for the stuffed wolf plush, “as long as you put your mind to it!” The wolf plush was secured in the claws grasp and Kai fed it through until-

Wow. He actually won?

Kai held out the adorable wolf plush for Jay to take, Jay blinked in response. Was he offering him his prize?

“Uh...I can't take that, you won it.” Jay told him sternly. 

Kai scoffed, “I didn't win it for myself Jay, take it!” He offered the plush again, and this time Jay took it hesitantly. It was so...soft. And adorable. He never won prizes like this!

“Thanks” Jay mumbled, trying to hide his blush under his hoodie, to no avail. Hopefully Kai didn't notice. But as Jay looked over to where Kai was walking beside him, it almost looks like he's trying to hide a blush as well. Or maybe he's just imagining it, because Kai doesn't like him and he's a real dumbass.

 _If I could just tell him…_ Jay wondered. He shook his head, no he can't. He'd probably choke on his own words, have a panic attack right there, he probably wouldn't be able to get a full sentence out before the evening was over.

Kai almost looked like he was fighting some kind of internal battle as well, or maybe Jay was just tired. He sighed, catching Kai's attention.

“You okay?” 

Jay nodded again, wow, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, “yeah I'm fine” it was easier than words at least.

“I'm sorry the whole asking out your crush thing didn't go well.” Kai said quietly.

_This is my chance! I can just tell him that he's the dumbass! Come on, come on, come on! It's just three simple words. I. Like. You._

“It doesn't matter.” Is all Jay managed to get out. _Dumbass._ He mentally scolded himself.

“So what do you wanna do next?” Kai asked, “I'm starving you wanna get something to eat?”

Jay nodded again, this time almost frantically. “Sure,” he smiled warmly at him, “I could eat.”

_Oh dumbass I love you…_


	4. in which jay has issues and kai is a good friend 👍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Kai are still being hopeless gays and Jay has some issues—

group: “purplplasmamagic”

members:

nikonikonya (Nya)

Zane (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

lezbeanleader (Seliel)

7:11am

nikonikonya: kai came back and he seemed pretty happy about last night

begonethot: wait kai actually turned up???

nikonikonya: idk ask them how it went?

begonethot: but that would be suspicious!

nikonikonya: exactly dumbass!

begonethot: ;w;

redheadwonder: whats the next stage of the plan?

nikonikonya: idk...give them a while to talk about it and then they'll probably wanna do it again

redheadwonder: what if they dont?

nikonikonya: then we'll just push them to do it-

begonethot: ight that sounds cool

Zane: Oh Cole I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie later?

begonethot: oo

begonethot: what movie?

Zane: DM me

begonethot: kk

grenboi: okay have fun sending nudes you guys!

begonethot: lloyd

begonethot: wtf?

grenboi: idk im sorry…

Zane: That was weird Lloyd…

grenboi: ;w; ik 

* * *

group: “grenboi's fandom hangout”

members:

jayskier (Jay)

HotTopic (Kai)

nikonikonya (Nya)

iceicebaby (Zane)

Pixal (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

11:52am

jayskier: so, if we were voltron characters, who would we be?

jayskier: personally i think i'd be lance because reasons

jayskier: what about y'all?

HotTopic: uh well since he's the red guy (or was the red guy) i think i would be keith

jayskier: cool

grenboi: lance and keith, you guys realize they were literally the gayest guys in the show?

HotTopic: so?

grenboi: klance is literally the most shipped ship in the entire fandom, despite allurance being canon

begonethot: man you guys are nerds

jayskier: why do i think cole would be hunk?

HotTopic: oh cole would definitely be hunk

begonethot: what??? whos hunk???

jayskier: you've never watched voltron??? oh my god who ARE you???

begonethot: your best friend

jayskier: no, no i don't think you are-

HotTopic: yo jay

jayskier: mmh what?

HotTopic: wE hAd A bOnDiNg MoMeNt, I cRaDlEd YoU iN mY aRmS—

jayskier: nooope don't remember, didn't happen

nikonikonya: OHMYGOD NERDS WE GET IT YOU'RE GAY

jayskier: wh

HotTopic: shut up sis

nikonikonya: >:3

jayskier: yesterday i watched endgame again and then afterwards i watched far from home and i am NOT okay-

begonethot: JAY WHY

jayskier: BECAUSE I WANTED TO OKAY??

begonethot: IF YOU KNEW YOUD BE SAD WHY DID YOU DO IT?

jayskier: tHeY'rE rEaLlY gOOd MoViEs DuDe

begonethot: hhhh ur a dumbass jay

jayskier: i KnOw—

jayskier: I nEeD hElp—

HotTopic: mood

HotTopic: yo, nyas with sky tonight so i was wondering if anyone wanted to come over and binge something with me

begonethot: sorry dude, me and zane are seeing a movie tonight

grenboi: two words, family night

grenboi: ugh

nikonikonya: and obviously i'm with sky

begonethot: what about you jay?

jayskier: anything to escape my parents, they're driving my crazy ngl 

HotTopic: oh...whats up?

jayskier: they've just been acting weird lately, ever since my sixteenth birthday, it's almost like they're hiding something from me…

jayskier: but eh, yeah i'd be happy to come over and binge something

HotTopic: sweet cant wait!!!

HotTopic: uh i mean, thats cool…

jayskier: cool cool cool cool cool cool cool 

HotTopic: cool cool cool cool cool cool cool 

grenboi: cool cool cool cool cool cool cool 

niknonikonya: cool cool cool cool cool cool cool 

begonethot: cool cool cool cool cool cool cool 

iceicebaby: cool cool cool cool cool cool cool 

jayskier: ight, seriously, cool

iceicebaby: cool

jayskier: you're on thin fucking ice—

iceicebaby: I know

jayskier: i…zane

iceicebaby: Yes?

jayskier: wtf is your nickname?

iceicebaby: It was Cole's idea

jayskier: yeah...i kinda guessed that…

jayskier: whatever

jayskier: ugh my parents are calling me, talk to you guys later

* * *

dm:

members:

jayskier (Jay)

HotTopic (Kai)

2:34pm

HotTopic: so what time dyou wanna come over?

jayskier: idk whatever's good with you

HotTopic: are you okay?

jayskier: yeah? why d'you ask?

HotTopic: something seemed off

jayskier: we're literally texting, how is that off?

HotTopic: did something happen?

jayskier: no everythings fucking peachy

HotTopic: jay whats wrong?

jayskier: nothing, absolutely nothing, why would you care anyway?

HotTopic: because im your friend jay, now tell me

jayskier: mmh

HotTopic: i can understand jay, i can try to help

jayskier: how can you fucking understand? you're not the one who's fucking adopted are you?

HotTopic: is that what it is?

jayskier: yeah. i know what my parents were so worried about. turns out they were debating whether or not to tell me that my life is a complete fucking lie

HotTopic: i… im sorry jay

jayskier: don't be, its not your fault, i'm sorry for snapping, even if it was over text

HotTopic: dont worry about it

jayskier: are we still on for tonight?

HotTopic: you still wanna come?

jayskier: yeah, i think i need to get out for a bit, my heads spinning…

HotTopic: alright- you can come whenever, and if you wanna stay the night i have enough room to put down a camping bed?

jayskier: mmh

jayskier: why are you so fucking nice to me? 

HotTopic: because you're my friend

HotTopic: and i care for you

jayskier: i

jayskier: i- uh thanks, i'll see you later then..

HotTopic: yup

* * *

group: “purplplasmamagic”

members:

nikonikonya (Nya)

iceicebaby (Zane)

Pix (Pixal)

dafukisupkyle (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

lezbeanleader (Seliel)

2:48pm

dafukisupkyle: so whats gonna happen next???

nikonikonya: well kai and jay are gonna watch stuff at our place, if they profess their undying love for each other at that moment then i'll call this night a success

Pix: Yeah but they're both dumbasses, so I'm guessing they'll both deny their feelings and drag this on longer than it should be-

nikonikonya: i-

nikonikonya: yeah probably, knowing them

dafukisupkyle: okay then whats plan b in case plan a fails?

nikonikonya: plan b is force them to confess-

redheadwonder: no, no it isn't- give it time

redheadwonder: wait-

redheadwonder: never mind, yeah that's plan b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- sorry, I almost forgot this existed—  
> (Also, yeah, I recently watched both Endgame and Far From Home in the same fucking day, I am NOT okay)
> 
> Also y'all stay safe out there and drink plenty of water, because summers here and it's about to go down 💚💚
> 
> 🌈🌈🌈 ALSO- HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!! 🌈🌈🌈


	5. in which the guys reminisce over vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vines.
> 
> That's it. That's the summary.

group: “grenboi's fandom hangout”

members:

jayskier (Jay)

HotTopic (Kai)

twofreetacos (Nya)

iceicebaby (Zane)

pixwitch (Pixal)

dafukisupkyle (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

3:56am

twofreetacos: mornin nerds

dafukisupkyle: wtf??? nya its almost 4am???

dafukisupkyle: also love the new name-

twofreetacos: we should all make our nicknames vine themed

HotTopic: rip vine

jayskier: ohmygod kai please just sleep

dafukisupkyle: still at kai and nyas place?

jayskier: yeah, but kai won't sleep and he woke me up with his constant tapping on his phone

jayskier: press the screen GENTLY you don't have slam your fingers on the damn thing

HotTopic: ╮(─▽─)╭

jayskier: i'll ╮(─▽─)╭ you in a minute-

twofreetacos: you don't know how many times kai's broken a phone doing that

jayskier: i might break his phone in a minute

jayskier: please let me sleep-

dafukisupkyle:  @everyone  make your nicknames vine themed

_HotTopic changed their nickname to jared19_

dafukisupkyle: classic 

_jayskier changed their nickname to roadworkahead_

dafukisupkyle: love it

grenboi: oh im down for this!

_grenboi changed their name to vine_

dafukisupkyle: i-

roadworkahead: no-

vine: hahahahaha

jared19: why?

vine: you said make it vine themed

dafukisupkyle: dont a smartass lloyd- u know what i meant...

vine: ugh finneeeeee

_vine changed their name to whosummonedme???_

whosummonedme???: better?

dafukisupkyle: weak but yeah better

twofreetacos: nice, also imma just add sky because cole and zane are literally the only two dating in this chat and yeah-

_twofreetacos added redheadwonder to the chat_

redheadwonder: babe i love you but why??

redheadwonder: i don't want to lose my braincells because of your moronic brother and the rest of your friends

jared19: hey!

redheadwonder: yeah be offended whatever but seriously, do i have to hang around???

twofreetacos: well you don't… if you really wanna leave then its fine 👉👈

redheadwonder: i-

redheadwonder: i'll stay. only to speak to you and make fun of your weirdo friends-

redheadwonder: cool

jared19: that is not okay!

roadworkahead: can we jUST SLEEP???

twofreetacos: wait sky make your nickname vine themed-

redheadwonder: oh i'm down for this!

_redheadwonder changed their name to freshavocado_

twofreetacos: truly amazing

freshavocado: ;3

jared19: so now me, lloyd and jay are the only ones who arent dating anyone?

whosummonedme???: michael?

jared19: we both know michael doesn't exist

whosummonedme???: how do you know that?

jared19: lloyd. you wouldn't date anyone. a girl literally asked you out and you said no because you were paranoid she only liked you because you were the green ninja

jared19: and youre gay so that wasnt really a good thing to lead with…

whosummonedme???: so michael may or may not exist, so what?

jared19: so whats the secret of the secret chat you guys are keeping from me and jay?

whosummonedme???: nunya 

jared19: you cant trick me with that lloyd

whosummonedme???: …

whosummonedme???: nunya business

jared19: fine. ill just ask zane-  @iceicebaby  get down here and tell us about the secret chat and change your nickname so its vine themed

iceicebaby: Oh?

_iceicebaby changed their nickname to heliumballoons_

roadworkahead: i'm literally surprised you know what a vine is 

heliumballoons: Cole makes me watch “vines that keep me from ending it all” most of the time so I know every vine reference known to man

jared19: tell us about this secret chat you guys have

heliumballoons: Of course. It is a chat for us who are dating. And to ship people.

jared19: ship who?

twofreetacos: LLOYD'S A WEEB AND WE SHIP ANIME CHARACTERS TOGETHER

jared19: the caps weren't necessary…wait lloyds a weeb???

roadworkahead: if its only for shipping anime characters why can't me and kai join?

twofreetacos: only weebs can join

jared19: and youre a weeb?

twofreetacos: blame sky

freshavocado: guilty as charged

roadworkahead: okay nOW CAN WE SLEEP???

* * *

DM:

members: 

jared19 (kai)

roadworkahead (Jay)

4:12am

jared19: you awake???

roadworkahead: kai we're literally in the same room why is it necessary to text??

jared19: we have very thin walls, nya can hear everything

roadworkahead: oh

jared19: so- nya isnt a weeb

roadworkahead: oh?

jared19: shes a raging homosexual obsessed with lesbian TV shows and she-ra and the princesses of power

jared19: why would she be obsessed with weird anime guys?

roadworkahead: ah- true 

jared19: i mean i could totally see lloyd being a weeb

roadworkahead: don't you think it's a bit weird how we're literally in the same room, staring at each other but we're too lazy to use actual words

jared19: its just our generation i guess. speaking is for practical humans, were above that

roadworkahead: ah, yes

jared19: so lloyds "boyfriend" definitely doesnt exist. theres no way he'd actually have the confidence to date someone. so the secret channel still remains a secret…

roadworkahead: i still think they're planning to kick us off the team

jared19: jay theyre not gonna kick us off the team

roadworkahead: THEY COULD

jared19: how could they possibly replace us? 

roadworkahead: uh- clones?

jared19: that sounds cool but unfortunately society isnt evolved enough yet for cloning machines

roadworkahead: i thought society wasn't evolved enough for six stupid teenagers to harness super dangerous elemental powers yet here we are

jared19: youre really hooked on the whole kick us off the team cloning thing huh?

roadworkahead: you never know

roadworkahead: and they maigbhy 

jared19: uh you good?

roadworkahead: tired

roadworkahead: havent slept much these past few days

jared19: shit 

jared19: well ill shut up now. get some sleep-

roadworkahead: like i hacent been waiting for you to do that for an hour or whatever…

roadworkahead: havent*

jared19: just sleep in extra long or take a nap or something before you leave-

roadworkahead: mmh

* * *

group: “purplplasmamagic”

members:

twofreetacos (Nya)

heliumballoons (Zane)

pixwitch (Pixal)

dafukisupkyle (Cole)

whosummonedme??? (Lloyd)

freshavocado (Skylor)

lezbeanleader (Seliel)

9:31am

twofreetacos: no sleep-

freshavocado: sleep

twofreetacos: i feel like this is wrong

freshavocado: what is?

twofreetacos: this whole thing

lezbeanleader: of course its wrong, you can't just force them to be together like that!

twofreetacos: oh i was talking about the vine nicknames because its making me sad but that too i guess?

lezbeanleader: just leave them alone for a bit okay? if they do end up liking each other in time then that's cool, if they don't then you do whatever 

lezbeanleader: just leave them be for awhile

twofreetacos: sure sure, mom-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in like what- two months? I don't know. Shit happened but ya girls back now, this chapter may be a little small but the next will be longer I promise.  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Also I have a tumblr, the same name jaythelocalgay, I post shit there regularly-  
> ~Jay


	6. in which jay makes a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninjagays discuss their very own fanbase, Jay makes a new friend, and there's a problem in teampurplplasmamagic-

group chat: “grenboi’s fandom hangout”

members: 

jayschlatt (Jay)

gay fieri (Kai)

twofreetacos (Nya)

iceicebaby (Zane)

pix (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

9:28am

jayschlatt: bro’s

jayschlatt: i can officially say i’m feeling very poggers

grenboi: hm?

grenboi: what does poggers mean? and what does your name mean?

jayschlatt: i- ohmygod- 

jayschlatt:  @gay fieri  THIS DUDE DOESN’T KNOW WHO JSCHLATT IS

gay fieri: WHAT

gay fieri: youre so uncultured lloyd

gay fieri: schlatt is like the best guy

grenboi: well forgive me for not having time to watch whatever that guy does

jayschlatt: you’re telling me you’ve never heard of mcyt???????????

grenboi: no???

jayschlatt: damn, well you definitely had friends in highschool-

grenboi: not really but go on

jayschlatt: basically mcyt is minecraft youtube, and i first heard of it from kai who pretty much got me addicted, along with dreamsmp and well, yeah- it's another fandom to keep it short 

grenboi: oh

jayschlatt: yeah anyway, schlatt is the epic funnyman 

jayschlatt: and by funny i MEAN funny

grenboi: huh- i mean i'd watch it but idk??

jayschlatt: WATCH IT,, JOIN US LLOYD

gay fieri: one of us one of us one of us

grenboi: okay okay i said i might watch it, but for now i gotta go

grenboi: my dads yelling at me to clean my room, i didnt listen to him of course but now my moms threatening to take my phone off me :P

jayschlatt: oof that sucks,, if i wasn't still so terrified of him i'd go up there and punch your dad in the face

grenboi: you repeatedly insult him??? how are you scared of him???

jayschlatt: easy,, because i'm insulting him behind his back- 

gay fieri: pussy 

jayschlatt: hey ssh,, you literally admitted he's still sorta intimidating and i've never seen YOU insult him face to face so you're the one to talk!

gay fieri: …

gay fieri: touché

begonethot: BRO'S MY NEW BINDER CAME!!!!

jayschlatt: AYY NICE BRO!!!!!

gay fieri: !!! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU DUDE !!!

begonethot: thanks gays, its a lot better than my old one thats for sure!!!

begonethot: im using my own money for all this, my dads...still a dick so im doing all this behind his back

jayschlatt: now i'll GLADLY punch your dad without being afraid 

gay fieri: me too. i would gladly bust that man's kneecaps.

begonethot: 👀 dkshsks i mean- be my guest- i sure wont stop you

jayschlatt: anyone who doesn't respect trans rights can pay me and kai a visit-

gay fieri: yup

twofreetacos: i'll gladly join you in that

iceicebaby: As will I. Anyone who misgenders my boyfriend does not deserve to have kneecaps.

iceicebaby: Because I will surgically remove them. 

iceicebaby: Without anaesthetic. And I have calculated that it will be incredibly painful.

gay fieri: good, thats what transphobes deserve

begonethot: 👆 

jayschlatt: 👆

twofreetacos: 👆

* * *

group chat: “grenboi’s fandom hangout”

members: 

blugay (Jay)

gay fieri (Kai)

lesbean (Nya)

iceicebaby (Zane)

pix (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

13:26pm

gay fieri: guys 

gay fieri: i forgot my homework

gay fieri: gUyS

lesbean: no one cares

gay fieri: shut up sis

blugay: haha we had homework?

gay fieri: ah at least i wont die alone

blugay: we ride together, we die together

gay fieri: we die together, we eat pie together

blugay: we eat pie together, we get high together

lesbean: shut up before i kill both of you

blugay: smh,, you ruined it 

lesbean: good

begonethot: have u guys actually seen our fan base?

blugay: our w h a t

begonethot: u seriously dont know?

blugay: no?

begonethot: bruh

begonethot: basically like any other fan base but us, yknow fanfictions, ships the whole lot

blugay: ??? but ??? we’re ??? not ??? a ??? fandom ???

gay fieri: ships..?

begonethot: yeah like me and zane for example, the fans really ship us together even though we havent publicly announced were dating- its like they have a third eye or smthn, its creepy-

blugay: imagine shipping real life people,,

gay fieri: c r i n g e

grenboi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

gay fieri: ???

grenboi: idk

grenboi: i saw a funny video

blugay: i want to discover more of our fanbase

begonethot: u really dont

blugay: please don’t say there’s-

begonethot: yeah…

blugay: FUCKIN DISGUSTING

begonethot: i know- writing THAT kind of stuff of real life people is- ew- even if me and zane are dating- some of the fanbase is real fucked up jay- so maybe dont go too deep

blugay: ugh definitely not,, actually i think i’ll just not - i really don’t want to risk my innocence

gay fieri: ew

* * *

group chat: “grenboi’s fandom hangout 2 electric boogaloo”

members: 

blugay (Jay)

gay fieri (Kai)

lesbean (Nya)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

iceicebaby (Zane)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

16:34pm

gay fieri: i just realized we literally never use this huh?

blugay: idk why its still here tbh

grenboi: jay were you talking to the new kid?

blugay: yeah! he’s actually really cool,, he was talking about marvel and - i think this guys my new best friend ngl we have so much in common

grenboi: oh! yeah he seemed weird at first but-

blugay: he was very nervous

blugay: i just happened to find that he’s pretty much the same as i am what with the anxiety and when i talked to him we just sorta clicked

blugay: actually,, i could add him? he seemed interested in our friend group

grenboi: go for it

_blugay added saltyho to the chat_

saltyho: oh wait you were serious? sjshfsdfk

grenboi: welcome to the christian minecraft server uhhh-

saltyho: morro

grenboi: morro! welcome to the christian mc server morro!

saltyho: wait are you serious-?

blugay: this is far from a christian mc server

saltyho: so i can swear?

blugay: yes

saltyho: fuck yes

blugay: so yeah,, meet morro guys,, he's a marvel stan so uh- i finally have someone to share my enthusiasm about sebastian stan with :) 

saltyho: mans a fuckin model 

blugay: ikr???

gay fieri: welcome to hell

grenboi: i guess we should all introduce ourselves to morro? and you too-

saltyho: oh right 

saltyho: i'm morro,, he/they - gay as fuck and that's about it

grenboi: i'm lloyd, he/him whatever idc - also gay af

saltyho: lloyd as in the green ninja?

grenboi: hgnnn would you believe me if i said no?

saltyho: no

grenboi: then yeah sure 

saltyho: huh cool 

blugay: i'm jay, he/they idc and i am a proud simp for sebastian stan 

saltyho: mood 

gay fieri: kai, he/him quite gay and i hate my annoying little sister nya 

lesbean: im nya, she/they, lesbean if it wasn't obvious and i hate my obnoxious older brother kai 

gay fieri: stfu 

lesbean: 🖕

gay fieri: real mature sis 

redheadwonder: oh right i'm skylor, she/her and  @lesbean  is my beautiful gf 

lesbean: ily 💕

redheadwonder: ily2 💕

begonethot: im cole, trans he/him pan af and the wonderful @iceicebaby is my bf

iceicebaby: I am Zane, as Cole said I am his boyfriend. I use he/him pronouns but I don’t really mind what you refer to me as! Sexual orientation wise, I am bisexual!

saltyho: huh practical guy huh?

begonethot: hes just a nerd

saltyho: i respect that

saltyho: hey jay - thanks for introducing me to your chaotic friends, i think i’ll like it here

blugay: ^^ no problem, its good to have someone who understands my frequent gay panic attacks for sebastian stan

blugay: a warning- i am much more chaotic on here than i am irl so-

saltyho: oh me too fjsdhgfsdg

blugay: oh and if you want tomorrow we could meet or something and i could help you catch up on all your subjects

blugay: i am something of a nerd myself,, just not as practical as zane is dsjfhajds

saltyho: oh sure i guess

blugay: aight ^^

saltyho: ^^

* * *

group: “purplplasmamagic”

members:

lesbean (Nya)

iceicebaby (Zane)

Pix (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

lezbeanleader (Seliel)

17:01pm

grenboi: we have a problem 

begonethot: ???

grenboi: WE HAVE A PROBLEM

begonethot: what are u talking about lloyd??

grenboi: THAT MORRO GUY

grenboi: AND JAY

grenboi: CAN YOU NOT SEE IT???

begonethot: oh

begonethot: O H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER  
> BUT ITS FINALLY DONE SO HERE  
> I RECENTLY GOT INTO MCYT SO OF COURSE I'D SOMEHOW INCORPORATE THAT INTO THIS THING - i uh...i also have an mcyt fic on here if any dream smp fans would like to read that- its an au-  
> BUT BACK TO THIS  
> MORRO YES YES YES ITS MORRO - i decided to add him because why the heck not???  
> i hope you enjoyed those who are actually still reading this sjfsdfhdsj


	7. in which morro officially becomes jay's certified wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao more gay shenanigans safjajdfgasjdf

“You’re distracted again.” Morro commented as Jay’s gaze fell onto Kai again. He nudged Jay’s side and the latter immediately shot up, startled out of his thoughts. 

In the few days that he’d known Morro, the two had become pretty close considering their shared hobbies and interests. As Morro was, like him, practically obsessed with Marvel and other such fandoms, the two had spent most of their time together discussing theories and headcanons they’d thought of. And when they weren’t doing that, Jay spent his time thinking about Kai. It was obvious the brunette didn’t return Jay’s feelings. Though he probably ought to ask him before he jumps to any conclusions, Jay couldn’t have been any more obvious than he had before. And he really wasn’t willing to look like a fool again, though Kai was dumber than he could ever be given that he had completely looked over the question and missed its true meaning.

Morro nudged him again.

Right right he should probably just move on. It was for the better at least. Maybe if he did he wouldn’t feel so down all the time.

“I know I know.” Jay muttered, tearing his gaze away from his crush once more and firmly setting it on the papers in front of him.

“Y’know I may not be an expert, but just staring isn’t gonna get your point across.” Morro said.

Jay glanced up at him, confusion written across his face as he tried to focus enough to process the other boy’s words. “What?”

“You’re obviously head over heels for him,” Morro explained, “why not just tell him how you feel?”

Jay shook his head as he stopped himself from looking up once again, “I already did.”

“Oh? What did he say?” 

“Nothing, he completely overlooked the question.” Jay sighed.

“Dumbass.” Morro snorted.

“Seriously.” Jay agreed. But still, Jay loved him for it, so much that it hurt to see Kai completely oblivious to this.

He looked up once more to see Kai this time looking at him, Jay flushed and lowered his head again, completely missing the subtle flash of longing in Kai’s eyes.

Jay’s attention pertained back towards Morro as the latter let out a low hum, as if he were deep in thought. “What is it?” He asked.

Morro just shook his head, “nothing, I think we should get back to work before Mrs Olive catches us again.”

Jay nodded absentmindedly, letting out a sigh as he tried to push his thoughts of Kai away so he could finally focus on the work he was supposed to be doing.

* * *

Across the room, Kai glanced at Jay once more, he sighed. Wishing he could gather the confidence to tell him his true feelings. But Jay had feelings for someone else. Though he couldn’t help but feel that there was something else to it-

Looking up a second time, he then noticed Morro flash him a subtle grin. And he couldn’t help but grit his teeth as the jealousy churned like acid in his stomach. 

* * *

group chat: “grenboi’s fandom hangout”

members: 

blugay (Jay)

gay fieri (Kai)

lesbean (Nya)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

iceicebaby (Zane)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

9:24am 

gay fieri: wait why didnt we just add that morro guy to this chat instead?

gay fieri: i mean we're all more active here anyways? 

begonethot: we talk about ninja shit here dumbass

begonethot: he could literally see

gay fieri: oh right- i forgot

* * *

group chat: “grenboi’s fandom hangout 2 electric boogaloo”

members: 

saltyho (Morro)

blugay (Jay)

gay fieri (Kai)

lesbean (Nya)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

iceicebaby (Zane)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

10:24am 

lesbean: guys its christmas

grenboi: well not exactly-

begonethot: happy crimus

gay fieri: its chrismun 

blugay: merry crisis

saltyho: merry chrysler 

grenboi: hhhh i shouldve expected that

saltyho: what's your problem with christmas greenie?

grenboi: i dont have a problem with christmas- its just- idk ive never really enjoyed it what with living with my just my mom and not having a lot of money to celebrate and oh, yeah not having a dad present for the day- 

saltyho: isn't your dad good now or something?

grenboi: i wouldnt say good but idk 

grenboi: can we change the topic? 

saltyho: huh sure

saltyho: if this is grenboi's fandom hangout 2, what happened to grenboi's fandom hangout 1??

grenboi: oh 

grenboi: that's like sorta private 

grenboi: or well at least it was but nobody uses it anymore

saltyho: fair enough

grenboi: its nothing serious anyway

saltyho: aight then

* * *

group chat: “grenboi’s fandom hangout”

members: 

blugay (Jay)

gay fieri (Kai)

redheadwonder (skylor)

lesbean (Nya)

iceicebaby (Zane)

pix (Pixal)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

12:12pm

blugay: hey  @everyone  are y’all free tonight?

begonethot: depends, whats up?

blugay: well given how the city doesn’t exactly need saving much anymore, how about we all go to the new coffee place that just opened?

begonethot: sounds great but i cant go, zanes forcing me to practice for the math test we have next week

iceicebaby: I’m sorry Cole but you really need to practice

iceicebaby: Your math skills are….

iceicebaby: Well none existent to say the least

begonethot: :(

iceicebaby: I love you

begonethot: :(

begonethot: ily2

lesbean: i would but i’m losing braincells and i promised sky we’d have a movie night

redheadwonder: mhm

grenboi: i’m not taking one step outside till people stop crowding me in the streets

gay fieri: i can go!

blugay: sweet

blugay: so it’s just me and you

blugay: oh and i invited morro too if that’s alright with you

gay fieri: oh sure

blugay: great!!! how’s 5pm??

gay fieri: i’ll be there

blugay: ^^

* * *

dm: 

members: 

lesbean (nya) 

gay fieri (kai)

12:31pm

lesbean: lmao you’re totally jealous of morro & jay aren’t you?

gay fieri: what?

gay fieri: no i’m not

lesbean: kai you’re my brother, you can’t lie to me i know you too well

lesbean: you’re jealous

gay fieri: i’m not!!!

lesbean: sure sure

lesbean: so you gonna talk about the obvious crush you have on jay or what?

gay fieri: i don’t have a crush on jay

gay fieri: he’s just a friend, that’s it

lesbean: huh yeah, keep telling yourself that bro

gay fieri: don’t you have anything better to do than annoy me all the time?

lesbean: yeah, skylor

gay fieri: ugh whatever

lesbean: love ya bro!

gay fieri: shut up

* * *

group chat: “grenboi’s fandom hangout 2 electric boogaloo”

members: 

saltyho (Morro)

blugay (Jay)

gay fieri (Kai)

lesbean (Nya)

redheadwonder (Skylor)

iceicebaby (Zane)

begonethot (Cole)

grenboi (Lloyd)

2:34pm

saltyho: so i may or may not have completely forgotten about the science homework

saltyho: and may or may not have gotten detention

gay fieri: that’s rough dude

blugay: oof - wait how long?

saltyho: like 2 hours i think

saltyho: i’m 100% mr barnes hates my guts

blugay: damn yeah i think he hates everyone tbh

blugay: he once gave cole detention just for answering a question without raising his hand first

saltyho: school sucks why didn’t i just drop out

saltyho: everything sucks

blugay: d u d e

saltyho: except you guys

saltyho: ngl you probably keep me sane dfsjgasjdfg

blugay: glad to be of service

gay fieri: wait morro will you still be able to make it to the coffee place?

saltyho: mmm

saltyho: probably not no

saltyho: i have a feeling my dads will yell at me for getting detention and possibly ground me

blugay: :(

gay fieri: oh that’s unfortunate, i’m sure we can reschedule?

blugay: sadly not

blugay: this is the grand opening and next week my parents are thinking of taking a road trip somewhere for christmas

blugay: i’m literally begging them to stay i really don’t want to travel again this christmas

grenboi: damn your parents sound like they suck morro

saltyho: actually they’re pretty okay

saltyho: my biological parents s u c k e d

saltyho: i was pretty young i just knew my dad was an asshole

grenboi: oh you’re adopted?

grenboi: shit sorry if that’s personal

saltyho: no it’s cool

saltyho: yeah i was, i was about 10 when my dads adopted me, they’re pretty chill they just don’t want me getting into trouble

blugay: a reason me and morro are such good friends sdfhgsajkfd

saltyho: yeah we’re the adopted crew

saltyho: there’s only two of us rn but-

blugay: :)

blugay: guess it’s just me and you tonight kai

blugay: uh if you’re still up to coming that is

blugay: i mean its fine if you’re not

gay fieri: no i’m still coming!

gay fieri: can’t wait!!!

* * *

dm: 

members: 

lesbean (nya)

gay fieri (kai)

2:44pm

lesbean: hey bro, ready for your date with jay?

gay fieri: shut up

* * *

dm: 

members: 

saltyho (morro)

blugay (jay)

3:30pm

saltyho: good luck

saltyho: you’ll need it

saltyho: he’s a real dumbass

blugay: thanks

blugay: i just hope anxiety doesn’t get the best of me again

saltyho: i mean it shouldn’t if you don’t let it

saltyho: but i will punch you if you come back without telling him

blugay: wow thanks sjdjhsfgkja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pixal: *exists*
> 
> me: haha plasma brain go brrr
> 
> (pixal is barely in this fic because i may or may not keep forgetting she exists - pixal stans i apologise sjshskdhs)
> 
> anyways i hoped you enjoyed this!!  
> slightly faster updates,, i hope that continues sdfhsafusf  
> if you like it uh- comments and kudos give me life and are greatly appreciated hfsdfasfgjk  
> also i have a tumblr where i tend to shitpost a lot about my many fandoms, including ninjago of course if you ever wanna scream at me about plasma and amberphoenix then please do, my name is the same as it is on here, jaythelocalgay  
> thanks for reading!!! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [6 idiots + Pixal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752006) by [pixar_was_my_childhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood)




End file.
